


A Heartfelt Promise

by Unquiet_Words



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Smut, Some Fluff, Some Plot, Warring States Period (Naruto), some sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unquiet_Words/pseuds/Unquiet_Words
Summary: "Don't leave me."Butsuma plans to marry his eldest to the Uzumaki princess, and neither of his sons are pleased with the news.





	A Heartfelt Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear: They're both 18+

This had not been his best plan.

These clandestine meetings were still new to them, a recent discovery of mutual lust, a frenzied tearing of clothes over the same irritation that had them here now. That one fling in the dark halls of their house had turned into sporadic desires to comfort both heart and flesh, until sneaking off became more ritualistic between them, every night their rooms filled with soft sighs and bitten off moans of the other’s name.

Usually, he let Hashirama decide where they went, what they did, so used to trailing after his older brother, used to following his every word. Letting himself be dragged towards the futon, hands clenched and a pillow gripped between his teeth, only just muffling the cries as Hashirama lapped at his hole, fucking him to completion with only his tongue. Being lead into the forest, on their sides out by the river, starlight shinning on sweat-slick skin as they moved against each other, murmured praise and heated flesh.

But this time, he didn’t have the patience to follow him. Because, before today, their father’s promise ( _threat_. It was a threat to his heart, his very soul) had never felt so real, never left him so desperate and angry and apprehensive. Their clan was slipping, funds low after too many harsh winters, too many close calls draining their resources. An alliance was needed, and the proposal had panic racing hot in his veins.

He’d barely held himself back long enough to keep their dealings secret before snatching Hashirama’s arm and dragging him off. Shoved him into place with little thought to his surprise, seating him on their father’s low desk and straddling him, swallowing the shock with his mouth and licking a moan out of his brother.

Pushing Hashirama back made positioning himself easier, ignoring the weak protests (”Don’t hurt yourself, otouto, slow dow- _aahhh_ ”) in favor of snapping his hips down, hissing from the burn but never needing something so bad in his life.

Hashirama liked to be gentle with him. Liked to take his time, taste every inch of flesh and lavish his affections. But Tobirama needed this. Needed to know he fit so well, like tailored cloth, made to be wrapped around his brother. Was frantic to prove it to the both of them, clawing at tanned skin over hard muscle, biting and sucking marks into flesh even knowing his claims would have to be removed.

Had to prove it here, in their father’s office, where the man dared to plan to give his hand away, marry his precious brother off to some unknown woman, sell his eldest’s body for the sake of their damned clan.

He came with tears in his eyes, throat tight, sobbing into his brother’s chest. Warm arms wrapped around him, words of comfort whispered low, circled rubbed into his back as semen dripped down his thighs.

“Don’t leave me.”

A soft kiss to his forehead, fingers brushing wet hair from his cheek. “I won’t ever leave you, otouto. I’m yours.”


End file.
